1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor for storing a contents, a method thereof, a program for executing the method, a recording medium storing the program and an information storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an information storage for recording a broadcast program, there has been known a storage that a program to be recorded is self-scheduled for recording based on a preset keyword and a user does not need to input manually. As an example of such information storage, there is an information storage that erases stored information when a free space of a storage area of a recording medium in which recorded information is stored becomes small (see document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. Hei 11-66694). In the information storage disclosed in the document 1, when the free space of the storage area of the recording medium to store a broadcast program is small, the information storage runs a search to find and automatically erase the stored information that has been once reproduced or that is low-priority in order to secure the sufficient free space of the storage area.
Incidentally, in the information storage that searches, based on keywords, an EPG (Electric Program Guide) distributed from a broadcast station and the like for a program to be self-scheduled for recording, many programs may be found even for one keyword or many programs may be found as a result of setting a plurality of keywords. If all of the programs are to be stored in the recording medium, the storage area of the recording medium becomes full in a short time. However, even in such a situation, in the information storage disclosed in the document 1, the stored information is self- erased so that the free space of the storage area can be secured. In a case that the storage area is extremely small, and if the recording is repeatedly performed, it is necessary to erase the stored information recorded in the storage area each time of the recordings. Consequently, there occurs problems that, for instance, the user cannot have enough time to watch the recorded information and that the stored information which has not yet been watched is erased.